The Legend of Kalo
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Kalo is the son of Link and Zelda, and these are his little adventures. Join the young 8 year old as he embarks on his own little adventures. And though his monsters might not be as gruesome and terrifying as the ones his father fought long ago, they're still just as hurtful. Also posted on ao3


_**EDIT 3/19/15- I noticed several words got erased during the copy &amp; paste process, so I'm sorry to anyone who read the fic right after I uploaded it as it contained several notable mistakes. I also forgot to add a disclaimer, sorry!**_

_**I do not own Legend of Zelda, or Link and Zelda. All I own is Kalo, their little boy.**_

* * *

"Kalo, come here!"

The little boy's ears perked up at the sound of his mother's sweet voice calling him from their doorstep. He quickly stood up, eager to reach his beloved mother, his small feet padding against the wet spring grass.

"Yes mother?" Kalo answered respectfully -as he'd been taught to- as he arrived at their house, which was small, but sweet and dressed up with some of Zelda's favorite flowers.

The now-grown woman smiled warmly, "I need you to get your father and tell him to get us some scrumptious fish for supper!"

"Could I help?" Kalo asked excitedly, jumping up and down in anticipation.

Zelda laughed, "Now that's up to your father!"

The little blonde nodded his head rapidly, assuring his mother that he would ask his father nicely if he could help catch the fish. It was one of his favorite things to do. The way the fishes moved through the water, and the way their scales glimmered in the fading sunlight was almost magical.

He could hear the heart warming smile in his mother's voice as she called 'Don't take long!' after his retreating small form.

Kalo greeted politely those he knew, and even those whom he did not recognize, he waved at and offered them a smile, which they almost always returned. He'd heard his mother and father say what a kind smile he had, but it was also very brave and full of courage.

By the time he got to the edge of the village, he met Pipit, one of Link's oldest friends from his days in the knight academy.

"Hello, Kalo." The man greeted the boy kindly, kneeling down so they could see each other eye to eye.

"Hello !" The blonde boy said cheerfully, always pleased to talk to Link's were all very kind to him and sometimes even bought him treats (which his mother said he shouldn't agree to all of the time in order to be polite).

"I have to go guard the gate, but first..." Pipit's hand dropped to his pocket before pulling out a small parcel, "Give this to your father, would you?"

Kalo nodded his head eagerly. He enjoyed visiting his father, who left the house before he even turned over in his small bed, and came back when it was time for the family's dinner.

The yellow-clad knight waved his hand and gave a slight smile before continuing down the earthen path back to the village, leaving Kalo behind.

The little boy continued running past the tree branches, being careful not to snag his tunic. He wasn't very proud of it, due to it's plain pattern and simple cloth, but his mother had made it for him, and so he took good care of it.

His father worked out in the grassiest areas of the surface, where plants could grow easily and where the sun was the brightest. The yellow beams of sunlight would hit your face the moment you stepped out of the forest, and then you'd realize you were in the gardens.

The gardens were lush; full of life and covered with crops, though it was Spring now, so you couldn't see any green sprouts or sign of plant life. But when Fall came, the fruits would be big and plump, while the vegetables would be crunchy and crisp.

"Hey Kalo!"

His father's strong voice called from afar, and Kalo quickly turned his head in the direction the words had come from. His father was pushing a large wheelbarrow full of seeds, which the Kalo knew were going to be planted that day.

"Daddy!" The little boy said excitedly, far too glad to see his father to bother using the more formal word to expression his relation to the man, but Link just laughed and scooped his son into his arms.

"And how are you?" Link asked playfully as his son pretended to struggle fiercely, though the former knew how glad Kalo felt to be held in his father's big, strong arms that would protect him and his mother from any harm.

"Good," Kalo pouted, "but the wolves scared me again."

His father pretended to frown. "What? I thought I got rid of them..."

The small blonde shook his head, "No, they're still there!"

Link grinned, raising a giggling Kalo into the air, "Well, I guess I'll have to get 'em again!" He spun his son around in the air, pausing to ask him, "And will my brave young hero help me?"

Kalo nodded, his face very solemn.

This caused Link to burst out laughing, which confused his son, who had assumed his father was completely serious.

"Well, want to prove to me that your worthy?" The older male asked, standing in front of Kalo as if he was some general, commanding a new recruit.

His son saluted and nodded his head sharply.

"Well, let's get started then!"


End file.
